


protect him

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game), Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: adorable found family content, evan gets an injury and cries about it, im here to deliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Roland may not have been planning on finding a second son when he first woke up in this world, but he has, and now he’d do what any other parent would do for their child:Protect them, through anything he can.





	protect him

Roland had to be reminded every now and then that, despite Evan’s well mannered tendencies and professional ways of going about business, he was still a young boy.

Evan wiped away the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he scooted away far from the enemy laying on the grassy ground, cradling his knee to his chest, eyes wide and ears flat against his hair, trying his best to grab for his weapon as the beast before him was slowly rising back up to its full height. 

Though Roland was somewhat far from him, he could tell the young king was trembling, and at that he finished his own monster to deal with off with a final blow. He huffed for breath, struggling, but forced himself to forget about stopping to rest (despite the desire burning fiercely inside of him, begging him to listen) and quickly ran over.

The beast did not make it closer; before it could strike Evan again, Roland slashed through its middle section and watched as it let out a loud final screech, collapsing and faded back into the nothingness from whence it came. He relaxed his grip on his sword and after a quick scan of the area for any additional foes that may want to bother them while he’s tending to Evan, he put the sword away in his armsband and turned his attention to the king.

He’s got a streak of blood dripping from his nose and a gash on his knee that needs immediate tending to, and quickly. 

Roland drops to the ground, to Evan’s level, and pulls out a handkerchief he has put away in one of the pockets in his coat.

“Evan, look up at me.”

Evan is still shaking, unwilling, but when he looks up, Roland feels a pang of sympathy at the big blue eyes reddened with worry and fear. He’s taken some pretty hard hits before, but after being out on the field for a bit, you become accustomed to the way enemies move. Injuries may not be  _ as  _ frequent, but they were still entirely possible to gain. Accidents can happen, unfortunately.

Evan begins to calm down once he sees that the monsters are gone, and takes the handkerchief from Roland’s hands. He dabs at the blood on his upper lip as Roland sets about using the supplies they do have. Thankfully, by first glance, the wound doesn’t look too bad. Not deep, but enough that it probably hurts. 

Roland takes another cloth from the small bundle of supplies he brought with them and dabs water on it from his bottle and, try as he might to be gentle as he presses it to the slash, Evan cringes and begins to cry softly once more at the sting.

Roland sighs. He almost feels like he’s been through this before. A memory briefly resurfaces through his mind, about a time and a similar incident with his son. It took a lot of comforting and reassurance to calm him down and take care of the scrapes he had on his knee, but all had been okay eventually after a brief sit down and conversation. 

“Are you okay?” Roland’s keeps his voice low and gently, finally asking as he sees Evan take a deep breath, trying to ease his tears.

Evan sighs.

“I...I was  _ reckless _ , wasn’t I?”

Roland was gently wiping away the traces of the blood, then began reaching for the bandages he laid aside and unwound them.

“Not at all.” Roland said, nonchalant like it was the solid truth and no room for disagreement. At that, Evan raised an eyebrow at him, as if not expecting the answer. His mouth hung open to try and create a response but failed. Roland gave him a kind smile, wrapping the bandages around his knee snuggly but not too tightly. Enough that it would manage until they made it back to Evermore so he could receive proper treatment for it.

“But…”

“There’s no telling what can happen out here. We’ve all gotten hurt at some point. An injury doesn’t mean you’re getting careless.”

With circumstances like these, when they’re constantly having to fight these aggressive monsters off, it was simply just like that. The possibility was always going to be there, so there was no need for Evan to put himself down like this. He certainly didn’t of anyone else when they got hurt as careless when they got hurt, so he shouldn’t feel the need to do it to himself.

Roland checked to be sure the knot he tied was secure before he set aside the rest of the bandages, keeping them out of the way so he could lean forward - trying not to bump into his knee - and gave him a tight hug. The young king was still somewhat shaken up, still aching from the wound, tears streaking his cheeks, but he was obviously very appreciative of the kind gesture. He simply did not move, remembering a time when he was younger that involved his father and a similar situation.

Roland pulled away, patting his shoulder twice. He looked a lot better than before.

“We should get back home. Think you can stand?” He asked. Evan wiped away his remaining tears with the back of his hand, nodding.

Still, Roland put their supplies away and stood, holding out his hand to help the king off of the ground. With both their weapons put away in their armsband, Roland was sure to keep an eye on Evan as he stumbled slightly at first when he tried taking a step, visibly wincing, but seemed to bear it as they began to head back to cross the grassy fields back in the direction that they came from. That was enough for one day, anyway. They could always come back but Evan’s knee needed real tending to.

Evan stopped abruptly, and for a moment Roland was concerned it was hard for him to keep going, but he was surprised when he was met with a teary smile.

“Th...Thank you, Roland. You’re really there for me a lot. I can’t say enough how appreciative I am.”

Roland falls silent for a few seconds before he fully turns around, coming forward and gently ruffling the top of his hair.

“It’s never an issue, Your Majesty.”

Roland took a slight bow, and Evan came forward, the both of them turning in the direction they were walking.

It’s would never be an issue for him. He may not have been planning on finding a second son when he first woke up in this world, but he has, and now he’d do what any other parent would do for their child:

Protect them, through anything he can.

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many nnk2 wips... i nebver finish Anything?? i hardly edited this goodnight
> 
> me: post some of this  
> also me: post the Gorbage ones... th terribly written ones


End file.
